


"We're Like Airplanes in the Night Sky"

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Marinette's class is going on a trip to Los Angeles, but what will happen when she finds out -her boyfriend- Cat Noir is coming too?-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In which 6am is way too early to wake up, coffee is ordered, and Marinette gets curious.





	"We're Like Airplanes in the Night Sky"

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open as she glanced over at her clock. The green digits glowing in the dark read 6:02. She was late, she was so late. Her class was leaving on their graduation trip in 2 hours.

Now, two hours might seem like a long time, but Marinette hadn’t even packed for her two week trip to the USA. Not to mention that it was at least a half hour walk to the airport. She lifted her head off her desk where she had fallen asleep the night before.

She reached down to pick up the sketch she had completed only hours before. It was a red and black dress with a sweetheart neckline and— no time to admire her work! She had to pack!

She pulled a pink suitcase from her closet and began throwing clothes into it. She made sure to pack her sketch pad and sewing supplies too.

She finished packing and climbed out of her room. On her way out, she kissed her parents goodbye, and grabbed some cookies for Tikki on her way out of the bakery.

Marinette had been walking for about ten minutes when a silver car pulled up beside her. The back window of the car rolled down, and Marinette was standing face to face with Adrien. 

“Hey Marinette.” He said, smiling. “Hey. Are you excited for the trip?” For their graduation trip, Mme. Boustier’s class was going on a two week trip to America, or more specifically, Los Angeles.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be really fun. Do you want a ride to the airport?” He asked, knowing that it would be at least another 20 minute walk for her. 

“Sure, thanks Adrien.” Yep, two years later and she could finally talk to him without stuttering, but that was mostly due to her new boyfriend (but we’ll get back to that later).

“Have you ever been to California?” Adrien asked. “No, but I’ve always wanted to go.” Marinette said, looking out the window. 

As soon as they passed the Eiffel Tower, her smile immediately turned into a frown.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Ladybug sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower, raven hair blowing in the warm summer breeze. She had asked Cat Noir to meet her here at 10, and he was already a half hour late. She was about to call him on her yo-yo again, when she heard him land behind her.

“You’re late kitty.” She said standing up to face him. “Am I not worth the wait Buggaboo?” He said as he leaned over to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

She laughed, “You’re such a dork.” He smiled, “Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Ladybug and Cat Noir had started dating about a year ago, when they were seventeen.

“Anyway, did you have something to tell me, or could you just not stand to be away from me any longer?” He said, sitting on the edge of Eiffel Tower, where Ladybug had just moments before.  
“Ha ha.” She said, sitting next to him. “Actually,” she frowned. “I wanted to tell you that I’m going on a trip with my class to California. I’ll be gone for two weeks.”

Cat Noir’s ears immediately perked up when she said this. If she was going on the trip, that must mean... “You’re in Mme. Boustier’s class too?”

To say Ladybug looked shocked would be an understatement. “I- yes, what do you mean too?” She said, her eyes locked on his.

“That’s why I was late, I was packing for the trip, and I lost track of time. I can’t believe it! We’ve been in the same class this entire time!” He smiled.

“Uh- yeah I guess...” she trailed off. They were too close, he was going to figure out her identity. They may have been extremely oblivious this entire time, but Cat Noir wasn’t an idiot. 

She shook her head and stood up. The longer they talked the more she risked him finding out who she was. It’s not that she didn’t want him to know, she was just... afraid. Afraid that it would change things. Afraid that she might loose him.

“I have to go, but I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She grabbed her yo-yo and swung off. “Can’t wait, M’lady.” He said, smiling.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“What about you?” Marinette asked, looking back at Adrien. “I went once, about 3 years ago for a photoshoot, it’s really pretty there.” He said. Something seemed off about him, as if he wasn’t fully focused.

Once they got to the airport, Marinette and Adrien grabbed their bags and headed inside. They met up with Mme. Boustier and she handed them their boarding passes. 

Marinette looked down at her ticket, her seat was 16A. Adrien had apparently read it too. “Looks like we’re sitting next to each other on the plane.” He said, turning around his own ticket which read seat 16B.

“Hey girl!” Alya said running over to Marinette an immediately pulling her into a hug. “Hey.” Marinette said yawning. Her tiredness had finally caught up to her. 

Marinette had never been a morning person. And asking her to get up at 8am, after only 4 hours of sleep, was asking a lot. It just occurred to her now, that in her rush to leave, she had never changed out of her pyjamas. She was currently wearing her pyjama pants, an oversized white fluffy sweater and some slippers. Perfect, not like she was going out it public or anything.

Nino walked over to his three friends a minute later, “Hey dudes. We still have an hour before we have to board, wanna get some breakfast?” He pointed at a small restaurant right behind them.

They quickly agreed, and walked over to the restaurant, Alya dragging Marinette the entire way. Once they sat down, Marinette shrugged off her backpack, putting it next to her in the corner of the booth. 

They all ordered breakfast, and Marinette got and extra large coffee. Hey, she had to stay awake- at least until they got on the plane.

However, Marinette shot awake when she heard Adrien order his coffee. ‘A pumpkin spice latte.’ She had only met one other person who ordered that outside of fall.

“You okay Marinette?” Nino said, noticing that all the colour had drained from her face. “I- uh, yeah I’m fine.” She took a sip of her coffee. It’s just a coincidence right? I’m sure lots of people order that. There’s no way that Adrien could ever be Cat Noir. Right? She thought.

What Marinette did next was not a good idea. It was a very, very terrible idea, but she did it anyway. She unlocked her phone and texted Cat Noir. ‘Morning kitty. What are you doing right now?’ as soon as she hit send, she immediately regretted it.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed with his response. ‘Hey bugaboo. I’m just eating breakfast with my friends. What about you?’

As soon as Marinette read his text, she dropped her phone onto her lap. No. Adrien Agreste wasn’t Cat Noir. She refused to believe it. Well, there was only one way to find out for sure. She clicked the call button on her phone, and immediately Adrien’s phone started to ring.

Well, there was no denying it now. Adrien Agreste was most definitely Cat Noir. Marinette quickly ended the call before Adrien had a chance to answer.

Marinette finally answers his text. ‘Sitting across from you.’ Marinette looked up and her eyes met Adrien’s. He looked confused, before breaking out into the biggest smile she had ever seen. ‘Looks like I finally found you m’lady.’


End file.
